Warcraft
by AssassinNovice72
Summary: When Orc first came to this world to find a new home, a child not an orc nor human... but daughter of Frostwolf clan came to the new world and showed her magic. now she on an adventure more then never excepted
1. Escaping a Dying World

" _There has been a war between orcs and human for as long as can be remember. But there was a time were we did not know who our enemies were or what the evil green magic Befall had done to us. But in the beginning… how could we have known, what choice did we have, our world was dying and I had to find my clan a new home."_

~8~8~8~

Durotan, the Chieftain of the Frostwolf clan sat on his cot in his hut, looking down at his wife who lay asleep. She exhales, twitching her nose, "Durotan." she calls out, he moves his hand and places it in hers as he belly was heavy with child. "I can feel your eyes." she tells him, then opens hers, "I thought you were asleep." he tells her. "I was. Dreaming of a hunt, through the snow." she answers as he lays down next to her. She then looks over her shoulder.

"Trandya." she calls out, Durotan looks over as well and a humanoid girl with long black hair with braids similar to Durotan's style, her ears were pointed with earrings, pure blue eyes, tan skin, a chest wrap, shawl wrap around her waist the dangles pass her thighs, wrist cuffs on her arms, a shoulder pad on her right shoulder, an arm cuff on her left arm, a choker with they clan's symbol and she was wearing boots on her foot. She then steps to them with a worried look, "Come here." Draka tells her, she did so with out hesitation and sat down next to her and laid her head on her shoulder. "You should not wear such a look." Draka tells her, petting her hair, Trandya sighs. "I can not help it, mother. I fear for what tomorrow will bring." she tells her, Durotan smiles.

Draka smiles as well, "Have you thought of a name for your younger sibling?" she asks her. Trandya smiles, "I have a few." she answers, Durotan smiles and lays down as well and Draka takes a hold of his hand, "Well, keep them to yourself, daughter. Wife. I will chose a name when I meet him or her." Durotan tells them and they both smiled, "Oh and how will the great Durotan greet his son, if I do not travel with him?" Draka asks him, then Durotan props himself on his elbow, "A son?" he asks and the two girls smile at him, "Can you hide your fat belly?" he asks Draka. Trandya frown as Draka punches Durotan in the shoulder, "Better then you can hide your fat head." she answers and they all laugh as he laid back down. She then places his hand back on her belly and places Trandya's hand on her belly as well.

~8~8~8~

The next day came as all clan gathered at the gate, "So many clan in one place Orgrim, Laughing Scull, Blackrock. All have been summon." Durotan tells his best friend, "It will be a mighty war band, I just wonder who will be left to fight?" Oigrim said to Durotan. Trandya walk next to Draka, keeping her head low. She then looks ahead at the great gate, she then felt fear gripping at her spine. Draka looks at her and places her hand on her shoulder, making Trandya look at her, "Deep breaths, daughter." she whispers.

Trandya nods and took deep breaths, calming down. They were all gathered together, coming to a stop as a cold whispers echo over the mountains, Trandya steps closer to Draka as she places her hand on Durotan's shoulder. "What is that?" she asks him ans they look at the gate. "Gul'dan's magic." he answers as the green magic called Fell lighted the edge of the gates, Gul'dan looks over at the clans and then slams his staff down, silencing them. "The few that were offered up for my magic… is life." he tells them and Trandya looks at the Draenei prisoners in the cages at the base of the great gate, they were crying out for mercy. "We only have enough prisoners to send through our strongest warriors. But that will be enough, the enemy is weak, when we arrive we will take them as well." Gul'dan tells them and the clan cheered.

"We will build a new portal and when it is complete, we will bring through all… of the Horde." he said, turning to the portal, the warriors started to charge, he then started the spell. Trandya watches in horror as the Draenei prisoners life essence were being drain, she then places her forehead on Draka's shoulder, looking away. Draka then pulls her along, Trandya then looks at the portal seeing the fell magic charge the portal and she could see the sky on the other side. She walks up the slat, stepping closer to the portal. She stood next to her mother as Oigrim went in, not before smiling at Durotan. Then the Chieftain turns to his daughter and wife. "Let me go first, stay with your mother." he tells them, they both look at him and he steps into the portal.

Trandya swallows her fear down, then grips her mother's hand and they both step closer, both of them close their eyes and step inside the portal. They both open them seeing darkness all around them, but then Draka gasp in pain, Trandya grips her arm as her mother places her hand on her belly. She then looks over at Durotan and he reaches out for them, but Draka misses his hand by inches and continued to cry out in pain. Then a tree passes them as they floated to the light, Trandya gasp as she pulls herself out of the portal and then turns back and pulls Draka out as well. "Mother? Mother!" Trandya cries as Draka crawls away, then pulls off her stomach plate, continues to cry out.

Then Durotan pulls himself out, seeing Trandya trying to help Draka, he then runs to them, but Blackhand places his hand on Durotan's chest, stopping him. "With child?! You dare bring that wench and weakling into my warband?!" Blackhand questions him. Durotan looks at him then back at his family. "Let me go, Blackhand! Draka!" he calls out as Gul'dan walks over to them, Trandya moves over behind Draka as the baby was coming. "Push! Push!" she tells her, Draka then scream out and pain, pushing the child out. Trandya then was holding the dead baby in her arms. She gasp in shock as he was cold and dead. Draka pants from exhaustion and Durotan was heartbroken.

Gul'dan looks at Trandya as she held the baby closes, she then presses her forehead against the baby's and a small stream of light passes from her mouth into the baby's, then green color returns to the baby's skin, Trandya pulls away as the baby pulls his hands and feet to his body, coughs and started to cry. Durotan gasp, hearing his son's cry. Trandya exhales and then looks over her shoulder at Gul'dan as he was looking down at her, he then handed his staff to a orc and held his hands out, "Give me the child." he tells her, she swallows and slowly moves her hands out gently placing the child in his hands. He then turns to the Horde and raises the child into few, "A another warrior for the Horde!" he shouts and they all cheered for him.

He then places the child in one hand, turns back to Trandya, then his hand shot out and grips her throat. She gasp and Blackhand held back Durotan, "How did you do that?" Gul'dan questions her, raising her off the ground and into the air. She gags, gripping his hand. "I…I don't…know." she answers. He tightens his grip, she then chokes. "I have never seen magic like yours… what is it?" he asks again and he saw the look in her eyes, no fear. But courage as she was growling, baring her wolf fangs at him, "I… do not… know…" she said again, gaging feeling the air in her lungs leave her. "Gul'dan don't… she's my daughter!" Durotan shouts. Then Gul'dan looks at him, then he lets loosens his grip and Trandya drops into her knees, gripping her throat, coughing as air rushes back into her lungs.

Draka crawls to her and held her shoulders, Durotan exhales and Gul'dan's turns to them and gave the child to them, Trandya looks up, pulls her hands away and held her baby brother. He then took back his staff, "Keep a better eye on her then." he warns and walks off. Trandya like she betrayed her father and hung her head in shame, a new world and she's already dishonoring her clan. What a way to start.


	2. The Alliance

_At the mountains Forge…_

A human man looks at the blade, then ran his hand along it, "Anduin, come I got something for you." A dwarf call out, Lothar turns and walks over to him and the dwarf then opens a case with the latest weapon inside, "What is is?" Lothar asks him, confused and set his coat down. "A mechanical mark, it's a bomb stick." he answers him, taking the bomb stick out and aim it, but another dwarf came running to him.

He then lowers the bomb stick, "Odd." he mumbles and have the bomb stick to Lothar and took the letter. "Take water." he orders and the dwarf did so, Lothar then aims the bomb stick in the other direction. The head-forger then opens the letter and reads it. "You might wanna head home, big man." he tells him and Lothar looks at him as the dwarf offers him the scroll. "Someone's attack on of your garrisons." he states and Lothar's look went serious, "Seems your king needs you, commander." he adds and Lothar took the letter from him and read the contacts.

~8~8~8~

 _Stromguard…_

Lothar walks through the castle with two of his men in the infirmary, "An entire garrison and no one saw him." he asks them, "We did find someone." a guard starts, "It was searching the bodies. Here in the barracks." the second one states, they stop walking and Lothar turns to him, "In the barracks?" he asks him.

Lothar then steps into the cell, finding the intruder, sitting at a desk, reading, but when he was Lothar, he sets the book down and stood up, "Finally! Are you in command?" he asks, but Lothar grips his throat and slams him back onto the table, then grabs the scale and pins his arm down. "Shelaros!" the cam cries out, eyes glowing blue and an orb of magic appeared in his hand, but Lothar covers his mouth and stops the man. Who chuckled a muffled one, Lothar then looks back down at the mark on his arm, "That's a mark of the Kurn'tur." he mumbles and looks back at the man and leans in. "What are you doing in my city spell chucker?" he asks him. The man makes the orb disappear and Lothar removes his hand away, "Let me complete my examination of the body across the hall." he tells him.

Then Lothar leans against him, "Now why would I do that?" he asks him with a smile. "Within that body is secrets to your attacks." he answers him.

~8~8~8~

Then the two were back at the body that was drain dry. Then the man places two fingers into dead one's mouth, trying to get a better look, but then they all pulled away as a green mist shot out of the dead man's eyes. The mage covers his mouth, as he was horrified. "What was that?" Lothar asks him and the mage wipes his fingers on his robes, "We must summon the guardian." he tells him, "Medivh?" the second guard asks.

"It should be he who should explains it." he tells him and Lothar leans in, "Only the king can summon the Guardian." he tells him and turns to leave, "Get him to Goat's Ram." he orders him. And was gone.

~8~8~8~

The guard and the mage set out from Stromguard and took the road by horse as Lothar took the sky by griffin and they arrive at Goat's Ram within 3 weeks.

The king was inside looking over a shield that was crack all the way, "What kind of beast?" he asks his guards as Lothar stood my the fire. "Rumors, your Majesty." the guard answers. "How does a garrison of thirty men just disappear in but a whisper?" Llane asks them as Lothar turns to them. "By fell." the mage answers him and they all look at him. "Or at least it's influence." he starts, but the young guard named Kal held his arm out, stopping him from approach the king and Llane turns to Lothar, "Is this him?" he asks and he mumbles a "Mm'hm" and walks up pass the queen, "Your Majesty." he bows his head and Anduin steps up to the young guard. "Dad." he said and Lothar nods at him. "Well done son." he tells him and the boy walks off.

"So who are you mage?" Llane questions him, and the mage steps pass Lothar, "My name is Khadgar and I'm the Guardian vitiate, or I was. I renounce my vows." he answers him. "So you're a fugitive?" Lothar asks him. And Khadgar looks at him, "I'm not hiding." he answers and then looks back at the king and took a step forward, "Your Majesty… I may of left my training, but I didn't leave abilities behind, I sense it's something, dark forces when it's strong it almost has a smell. Knowing that it was something so evil so close, I couldn't just ignore it." he tells him and the men were speaking among themselves, getting the people at the table's attention.

"What's going on out there?" he asks them, "Smoke, sir. In the SouthEast." Kal answers him. And the men went to see and Khadgar turns back to him, "Your Majesty, I urge you to engage the Guardian with all hast." Khadgar advice him, Llane then looks over at Lothar, who shared the same concern as him.

~8~8~8~

Lothar was on the second floor, looking out the window, seeing the fire in the far distance, "An attack?" Taria asks him, getting his attention. "What?" she asks him, "Stop requesting Kal." he tells her and she rolls her eyes at him, "Stay out of my business." he also tells her, "He wants to follow in his father's footsteps." she tells him and looks down at Kal.

"My son doesn't need your help." he answers her and she looks aback at him, "Tread carefully, you talk to your queen." she warns him and he smirks at her. Then leans against the wall, "You are my sister first." he reminds and Llane walks up to them, "What made it your last visit to Karizan?" he asks Lothar. And the commander faces him, "With you. I don't know um… six years." he answers him, with his hands folded in front of him. "And you had no contact with Medivh since?" Llane asks him again, "Not for the lack of trying." he states, shooting a look at his sister. "Well… he can't hide from us now." Llane states, pulling off his ring and offers it to Lothar.

"The Guardian is summon." he answers him and Lothar took the ring. Then steps outside to his griffin.

He walks up and padded it on it's head, and it allowed him, he then mounted up on his saddle. A few guards, the king, the queen and Khadgar steps outside and Lothar looks at the mage, "Get on." he tells him and Khadgar steps over to the griffin and sat behind him. "Good luck." Llane wishes them. Lothar nods at him and the griffin takes off.

They flew all night to midday, over the snowy mountains to Karizan, to the Guardian.


	3. Karizan

The warriors of the Frostwolf clan watch from a distance, as the Blackrock clan raided the village, Durotan stood next to Silverfang, his direwolf and Oigrim as Trandya was mounted on Silverfang. She listen as the people that were screaming, "This is wrong." she mumbles, Durotan places his hand on her leg. "I know." he answers. "You taught me how to hunt game, not… hunt people and use them for sacrifice." she adds. "I know, my child I know. But keep those thoughts to yourself… we must not let Blackhand heard them." he tells her and she sighs. "Yes father." she answers him.

And then Blackhand road up to them with one of the villagers swung over in front, holding an infant in her hands. "Frostwolf do not join the hunt?" he asks them, Silverfang growls at him and Trandya pets his fur, calming him down and she looks down at the woman, who was terrified. "We prefer our enemies with an axe, not a child." Durotan answers him. "You've become agitated Durotan. Maybe this weakling you call a daughter is holding you back." he states, Trandya growls at him as did Durotan and Oigrim did as well.

"Respect the old ways." he tells them as Trandya clutches her fist, trying to not let her anger get the just of here. "There must be a worry for somewhere on this… devil hep. Find them all and try not to kill to many! We need them alive!" he orders and road off. Then Durotan and the other walk to the village, going to help round up the villagers, "Father." Trandya calls out and Durotan looks at her, "Yes, my child." he answers. And she looks down at her hands, "Have I… dishonored you for using my magic?" she asks him, he smiles at her. "You did what you had to do, to save your brother, I was grateful. There was no dishonor in that." he answers her, she smiles a little. "That is a relief, I fear I dishonored the clan." she answers him, Durotan smiles and pats her leg then walks on, Sliverfang and Trandya followed after him.

~8~8~8~

The two flew as they saw Karizan in flew. The griffin then flies in close, around one of the building and lands on the platform, "Lothar!" Murose said with such joy as he dismounts off the griffin, "Murose!" Anduin states as he walks up to him and Khadgar gets off as well, "Look at you… you haven't age a bit." Lothar said as Khadgar looks at the building.

The three walk inside and up the spiral staircase, "Where is everyone?" Lothar asks as he looks out at the empty library, "Many things have change." Murose answers him as Khadgar walks into the library, "The power that's lock away here… the knowledge…" he starts and Lothar looks over at Murose, "Where is he?" he asks and Murose points up, "I didn't even know so many books even existed." Khadgar said as Lothar looks up and he exhaled, "Wait here." he tells Khadgar and looks at him, "And try not to touch anything." he advice and Khadgar pulls his hand away from a book and Lothar walks up the steps.

"This is new." Lothar states as he and Murose were walking up the steps, "The world's been at peace." Murose answers. "It is good that you are here, Lothar. It will do a Guardian good to see a friendly face beyond this old life." Murose tells him, Lothar pants, leaning against the column from walking so much, and Murose turns to him. "He can't reuse you nor King Wrynn, not of he's summon." Murose tells him, Lothar just nods at him. "Chop, chop." he adds and continues on, Lothar just exhales, bends over from exhaustion and then stood up straight, he then steps over to the edge, looking up, seeing he had a long way to go.

~8~8~8~

Back down at the library, Khadgar was looking over the books going from one shelf to another.

Murose and Lothar make it to the top to see Medivh, scalping a Golum, which was in front of a pool of magic, and Murose walks over to him. "Did you summon him Murose?" Medivh asks him and Lothar leans against the worktable, "No… he did… not." he answers, while panting. Then Murose moves away as Anduin pulls off the table. "So… you've become a scalper?" he asks him while poking at the clay. "I am making a Gollum, usually takes years for the magic to seep into the clay, but up here it's… it's must faster." he informs him, turning to him. "Makes for something to keeps Murose company, no clean up around the house." Medivh tells him as he climbs down the ladder and Murose handed Lothar a glass of wine. "Thank you." he said to him and drank it all.

Then Medivh steps over to him, "It is good to see you Lothar." he said to him as Lothar fiddles with the ring in his hand, "We need your council Medivh. Our king summons you." he tells him, handing him the ring. Medivh looks at the crest and back at Lothar, "Whose the boy downstairs?"

~8~8~8~

Khadgar reads the book, trying to find something to help with the situation, but then felt a strong energy not far from him, he look away from the book and saw a shadow figure stand next to the shelf from the far end. "Hello?" he calls out, the figure did not answer.

"Guardian?" he calls out again, still not answer. He closes the book, placing it back on the shelf then slowly walks over to it, the figure walks into the shelf and was gone. Khadgar walks quickly over to the shelf to find where the figure went off to. He looks for a trigger, but the saw that his mark was glowing, he pulls his sleeve up, then started to move his arm along the book, seeing which one that it glowed the brightest at. He then finds the book and looks at it, but then heard a sound and he quickly moves the book into his satchel.

Then walks back to the spiral stairs, seeing if Lothar was back with the Guardian. And there stood Medivh in his path wearing his robes, "Have a good look around?" he asks and his eyes glowed blue and he slams Khadgar against the shelves, making it skit back a few feet. "Getting some ideas on what to do with the place once it's your?" he questions as Lothar walks down the steps. "Guardian, I renounce my vows." Khadgar reminds him and Medivh then throws him at the spiral stair case as Lothar stands behind Medivh. "I didn't want to come here, I swear guardian. I urge them to find you, I told them! You should be the one to explain!" he informs him.

"Explain what?" he asks him, "Fell!" he answers him, then Medivh lets him go and Khadgar hits the floor and leans against the wall, Lothar tries his best not to laugh, "In Azoroth?" Medivh asks him, stepping closer, "In the barracks, one of the bodies." Khadgar explains to him. "Guardian, what is the Fell?" Lothar asks him as the look on Medivh's face was grave. "A magic that is unlike any other… it feeds on life itself, it pollutes the user twisting everything it touches. It promises great power, but it exacts a terrible price." he answers him, feeling the color in his skin drain.

"There is no place for the Fell in Azoroth. You've done the right thing." he tells Khadgar and turns to Lothar, "We'll go." he tells him and he walks off. Lothar then offers his hand to Khadgar to help him to his feet, Khadgar reaches for his hand, but Lothar pulls his hand away and follows Medivh, Khadgar groans as he pulls himself to his feet.

~8~8~8~

They were all outside and Lothar pets his griffin, he chips at him and bumps him with his beck, "Hey!" Lothar said, grabbing the end, "Go home you." he orders, the griffin did so as Medivh then started up a transportation spell, Anduin steps next to him, "Step in." he orders Khadgar and the young mage did so.

And in the bright light they were gone from Karizan and appeared into Stromguard's throne room. The guards were alerted and pointed spears at them as Llane stood up and smiles at him. "Medivh." he said, walking down the steps, "Your grace." Medivh said as he placing his hand on his chest with a bow of his head, the guards move their spears away, "It has been too long." Llane said, "Likewise." Medivh agrees, handing his staff Khadgar, who catches it and Medivh hug his friend the king. And they pulled away, "Come. Help us get the rest of this travels about." he tells him and they walk to the war room.

"What kind of beast?" Medivh asks him, "They're saying giants. Armor giants, wolves to carry them, huge, unstoppable monsters." Llane answers him, "What of the other kingdoms, are they suffering the same?" Medivh asks him. "Forge seek our protection, but none trust us enough to tell us anything." Llane answers him. "We know nothing about these so called monsters, we need prisoners, even a corpse will tell us something." Lothar suggests. Llane sighs, "I don't know what danger we're in, Medivh." he tells him, "I exist to protect this realm, my lord. It is my very purpose." he tells him, as he looks at the map on the table.

And then looks at him, "I am the guardian. Or at least for the time being, anyhow." he said and the three look over at Khadgar as he was looking at the weaponry. "Yes what are we going to do about…" Llane states and turns back to him, "What is his name?" he asks him. Then Khadgar turns to them, "Khadgar, sire." he answers and turns back when he hits a shield. "He'll be coming with us." Medivh said and Lothar frowns at him. "Well then, we better get going."


	4. Prisoners of War

A band of warrior traveled to Elwynn Forest with a cage wagon and they found a broken wagon on the side on the road. They then came to a stop and the few dismounted and Lothar examines the dead deer body.

Medivh and Khadgar walks over to the dead tree with the touch of the Fell magic that lingered on it. Medivh lets go of his staff, Khadgar catches it and Medivh pulls off his glove and looks at the tree. "It can't be…" he mumbles and Khadgar looks over at the life drain body under the wagon and then he kneels down next to it, "Guardian." he starts, but suddenly a hammer was thrown and it hits one of the guards. Making everyone alerted, "Close ranks!" Lothar orders and they were ready, and one of the Orcs shouted a battle cry as he jumps down from the trees, lands on one of the guard, hits one with his hammer and grips the horses throat.

Then Blackhand lets out a battle cry and the other orcs came out of hid and started the attack, the orcs then came out attack them. Trandya was drag out by one of Blackhand's clansmen and thrown to the ground, "Fight!" he orders and ran off, she spits on the ground and stood up, she pulls out her daggers and defenses herself. Khadgar stood up and saw on charge at them, "Luwissaha!" he shouts, shooting an orb at him, making the orc fly back. Then Durotan came out of the bushes, seeing the mages. "Duamakah!" Khadgar shouts again, rising a shield up to protect Medivh and himself. Then Durotan ran at him and places his hand on the shield and saw that it the human's magic wasn't like Gul'dan's at all.

He then slams his hand on the shield, "Guardian!" Khadgar shouts, trying to get him to do something. Trandya dodges her opponent's sword, twist around and elbows him in the face, knocking him out. She then heard a neighing, then looks over and gasp as Blackhand throws a horse at the enemy, she looks away in horror as a few of his clan laughs. She then gasp in pain as she felt cold steel cut her arm, she turns and saw a boy younger then her. She hiss at him, stepping back. "Blara. Eara." Medivh starts up a spell. He then charges at her, but another orc took a hold of him. She exhales and ran to fight someone else, she then saw Blackhand take on the human warrior that killed most of his men. Wanted to watch, but was too busy with her opponent. Blackhand marches over at Lothar, he then takes out the bomb stick and Blackhand places his hand on the end and… Kaboom! His hand was blown right off and he cries out in pain.

Trandya saw this and cover her mouth, stopping herself from laughing at him and Lothar was shock that a bomb stick could do such damage. Then Medivh finishes his spell and slams his fist into the ground, the magic reaches out and drains the Fell magic from the orcs. Durotan turns and watches seeing fellow orcs were now dying from the magic that was bestow upon them, "It's Fell." he mumbles "They're all dying." a guard calls out.

But Durotan then heard Trandya scream as the mage's magic reaches her as well, but instead of having green magic being pulled from her. It was a golden white magic that tried to be pulled from her, but her magic rejects Medivh's. She screams in pain and then in a bright light with a strong wave, it knocks everyone off their feet and Trandya collapses to the ground, laying on her side. Weak, exhausted and drain of strength. Then everyone pulls themselves back on their feet and Durotan went to run to his daughter's side. But Oigrim stops him, "Durotan, let move." he said, pushing him back, "But Trandya…" he starts and he saw her look at him slowly lifting her head up, "Run." she tells him and laid it back down. And the remaining orcs retreated.

Medivh stops the spell and looks at Khadgar, "Guardian? What did you do?" he asks him and Medivh dispells the barrier, "I was right, wasn't I? It's here, but wait, what that that blast? Who did that?" Khadgar starts, but Medivh starts up a transportation spell, "Where are you going?" he asks. "Get these men safely back to Stormwind. I have to return to Karizan." he answers and Khadgar nods at him, "You did well today and was gone, then Lothar rode up to him, "Where's the guardian?" he asks him, "Karizan." Khadgar answers him. "We need a prisoner, where's your horse?" he asks again, "They took my horse." the mage answers again, "Really?!" Anduin questions again and rode off with on of his men. Khadgar exhales and turns back to the tree and was in awe. The dead tree that was touch by Fell magic was now brand new again being touch by gold and white magic.

He then turns back to Trandya who laid on her side half conscious, he exhales again and slowly walks over to her. Trandya could hear ringing in her ears as her vision blurred, she saw something step close to her then kneel down next to her and his voice was far and faint to make out what he was saying. "Can you hear me?" Khadgar asks her as she blinks slowly, he then started to cast a spell but heard something snap behind him, he then stood up and turns around and looks at the person, she was green and hand husk as well. She went to charge at him, but he threw up at the tree. "Over here!" he calls out and Lothar and a few other came back and saw the two women.

And Lothar looks at him, "You took them alone?" he asks them, "One of them, this was that one that did that." he sat, Lothar looks over at the tree and saw that it was restore again. Then turns back at them, "Looks like the runts of the litter." he states as Trandya started to groan. "Lets hurry before this one wake up." he tells them and they hauled them into the cage wagon were off back to Stormguard.

Trandya was back to full consciousness and was sitting on the left of Garona as the other Orc who was conscious as well, glaring at Garona from in front of them. Lothar rides up next to the cage and looks at them, but his eyes lock with Trandya's for a moment and he looks at the male, "You. What are you and why do you attack our lands?" he asks him, but the orc did not answer. "He does not know what you speak." Garona answers him and he looks at her. "Of course not, he wants to rip you to sheds." Trandya answers her in the same tongue and Khadgar turns to them, "You speak our language?" he asks them and the old orc snaps at Garona. " _Calm yourself, Kudar. No need for you to die in a cage._ " Trandya tells him in the Orc tongue, he just growls.

"Do you both have a name?" Lothar asks them and they both look at him, "Garona." Garona answers him, "I will tell my name in time." Trandya answers him, Anduin smirks at her, "Are you always this mysterious with the men back where you come from?" he asks her and she arch an eyebrow at him, "Are you always this flirting when you meet women who are not of your race?" she shouts back at him and Garona laughs and the Orc named Kudar started to tug at the chains. "I will not warn you again!" Kudar snaps at Garona, and the wagon came to a stop, "Oh boy, here we go." Trandya starts, and Garona turns to her, "Is he always like this?" she asks her and the girl nods at her.

And Anduin pulls his sword out, "Tell him to stop." he orders them and they look at him, "You tell him." they shot back at him. Then Kudar pulls free and charges at them, but then he had this throat slash and hung on Lothar's blade as the two girls pant in shock, Trandya looks at him and back at Kurdar who was dead, "You're welcome." he tells him and Trandya shot him a glare.

~8~8~8~

Garona and Trandya were in the throne room and look around the room. "Have you a name?" Llane asks them, but the two look around the room, seeing the area. "You understand our language." he states, stepping to them, but the two step forward. A guard went to stop them, but Llane stops him, "Again, have you a name?" he asks one more time. Garona touch his cloak and walks to the loin statues. "Garona. This one is called Garona." Lothar answers. Llane then turn to Trandya who was kneel down and looking as the stone floor, "And what of you, what is your name?" he asks her, and she looks up at him, "Trandya. My name is Trandya." she answers him and looks around. Garona then shot her eyes back at her, "The Trandya, the Chieftain's daughter of the Frostwolf?" she asks her in shock. Trandya looks at her and nods, then Garona places her fist on her chest and bows her head. "It is an honor to meet you." she tells her, Trandya stood up and walks over to her. "Don't, I'm just Trandya." she tells her and Garona nods at her. And they both look at the statues, "What kind of beings are you?" Llane asks them, they the two knee down and Trandya knocks on the Loin, seeing it wasn't real. "They seem more like us then those… beast we fought." the lieutenant states and Trandya looks at him. "Orc. Not beasts." she informs him. "Orc? Is that was you both are or the beast in the cage was?" Llane asks them, then Garona and Trandya stood up and turns to him, "I know every race in the seven kingdoms, I have never heard of orc." he tells them and Trandya tilts her head to the side and then he points to the ceiling.

"Show me where you come from." he tells them and they both look up as the ceiling seeing, the map of the human's world. "These is not orc world, orc world is dead." Garona answers. And they both look at him, "Orcs take this world now." she adds in. "Not from this world…" Llane mumbles, "How did you get here?" Medivh asks them, and Trandya looks at him, "The great gate, deep into ground and from Fell magic, it brought us here." she answers him, walking along the step, "But how did you learn our language?" Khadgar asks them and they both look at him, "Orc take prisoner for gate, I learn from them." Garona answers him. "And you?" Medivh asks Trandya and she looks at him, "It come to me, naturally." she answers him. "And how did you restore that tree that was touch by Fell?" Khadgar asks her and she looks back at him, "Even since I was an infant, I hand this magic, "I can create and restore life, I do not know why, I just do." she answers him. "Prisoners… our people? Are they alive?" Llane asks them, "Yes, many." Garona answers him, "Why?" Khadgar asks them, "To bring the rest of the Horde and take this world." Trandya answers. "You'll take us to them." Lothar said to her and Trandya smirks at him, "You're funny." she mutters. Garona chuckles, "You'll take us to them or you'll end up like your friend in the cage." he threatens her, she then turns her head to him and steps to him. "You think you're fearsome… I've seen Orc children much more fearsome than you." she whispers to him and kneels down in front of him, "I would have cut off your head before you even had the chance to draw your sword." she throws a threat back at him.

"We are not trying to be fearsome, Trandya. We're trying to protect our people, our families." he states as she and Lothar have a stare down. "If you and Garona help us, I give you my oath… you will have your freedom." he promises her and she turns to him, "What freedom have I, if not with my family?"


	5. Whatever Happens

Night has fallen as Oigrim and Durotan return to the clans and the chieftain of the Frostwolf was fuming with anger. They walk into Gul'dan's tent as the other clans were gathered. "Fearsome Blackhand, warchief of the Horde, you've have allow the small teeth to kill your warriors… worse, you shame your people by running from and enemy." Gul'dan informs him, Blackhand said nothing as he hung his head in shame, "Are you too weak to talk, destroyer?" he questions him, Blackhand still said nothing, "The Horde has no use for weakness, respect our tradition, warchief." Gul'dan reminds him and Blackhand stood up and walks over to the cauldron of Fell magic.

"You know the penalty…" he said and Blackhand stuck his hand into the green fire. "Death." Gul'dan finishes, Durotan then took a step as Blackhand pulls out his destroy hand as the Fell Magic slowly started to eat away at him, but Durotan shot a look at Oigrim, then raise his axe and cuts off Blackhand's arms, stopping the Fell magic from killing him. The others were in an uproar, but Oigrim stood ready and stops them. "You dare interrupt his judgment?" Gul'dan questions the chieftain, he turns to him, "We fought hard, their warlock, use your Fell against us." he informs him, "Only I can control the Fell!" Gul'dan shouts, making the fire flare for a moment.

"I see you and your men have survived, perhaps Blackhand kept you away from the battlefield?" Gul'dan questions and Durotan turns his eyes to the ground. "But I don't see your daughter anywhere… could it be you turn coward and left her behind?" he taunts him, making the Chieftain clutch his fist, "Maybe he knows you're weak too." he went on, then Durotan stops Oigrim from doing anything. "Do you wish to challenge me, little chieftain?" he questions, but Durotan steps back. "I do not questions Gul'dan, but the Fell is born of death… it must have a price." Durotan states, "Heh, A price paid in the lives taken." Gul'dan answers him, Durotan just stood there, not knowing what to say.

~8~8~8~

Back at the Frostwolf clan, Durotan sat outside his hut, replaying what happened in the woods over and over in his head. "Will you hold your son?" Draka asks him, he snaps out of his thoughts, he turns to her and held out his hand to her, Draka then places the baby in his hand and pulls the baby close to him. Then places him in his other hand looks down at him.

"He will be a great chieftain. Like his father, a born leader." Draka tells him, trying to cheer him up, "I was no leader today, I left our daughter behind to became the human's captive." he tells her, then bares his fangs at his son. The baby giggles, griping onto his father's tusk and growls at him. Draka chuckles, "He challenges you already." she said, stepping outside and sat down. The baby lets go of Durotan's tusk. "If Gul'dan's magic could effect someone as innocent as him, I just thanks the ancestors that Trandya's magic flows through him instead." he tells her and then looks at Draka, "Whatever happens." he tells her, she nods at him, "Whatever happens." she said, then Durotan turns back to his son. "Have faith in our daughter." Draka tells him and he frowns.

"She is must stronger and more stubborn then you think." she adds, Durotan chuckles, "She gets that from you." he mumbles, Draka smiles. "Maybe even stronger…" Durotan mumbles and turns to her, "Her magic is stronger then we could of possibly think." he states and she looks at him, "A tree that was dead from Gul'dan's magic, hers healed the tree, bringing it back to life." he tells her and Draka smiles. "Gul'dan would kill her if he knew." she states feeling worry, "Gul'dan must never find out about her magic bring this strong." he tells her and she nods at him.

~8~8~8~

Back at Stomguard, Trandya sat in her cell, leaning against the bar wall, her knees pulled her chest as she was looking up at the moon. She felt a tug in her chest… she was missing her mother and father and her baby brother. She misses her clan, Trandya then wraps her arms around her knees and places her chin on her kneels. Then leans her head back and took a deep breath:

 _Something goes wrong_

 _hard to hold on_

 _I must be bra~ve_

 _With you in my life_

 _and everything's right_

 _I can't be afri~ad_

She sings as as the queen, Lothar, a guard and servant cam to her gate to the jail, hearing her sing. Trandya then looks up at the moon.

 _With those thought in my head_

 _of the things that you said_

 _and I'm still holding o~n_

 _Time stands still_

 _when you come round_

 _call on m~e_

 _I break the rules_

 _to feel your love_

 _flow so free_

 _I won't stumble down_

 _I fall to the ground_

 _your words seem so cle~ar_

 _You taught me how to dream_

 _Beyond what I've seen_

 _I know that you're he~re_

 _With those thoughts in my head_

 _and all that you said_

 _I have nothing more to fe~ar_

 _Time stands still_

 _when you come round_

 _call on m~e_

 _I break the rules_

 _to feel your love_

 _Flow so free_

She then exhales, the heard an applause and the door opens, making her look over at the door and saw the humans were there and making her stiffen, gripping the bars and see the queen coming with blankets and a servant with wine and food and Anduin with a few guards. The open the door to the jail, making Trandya stand up, "I'll be here in you need me." Lothar whispers to Taria, she smirks at him and walks up to Trandya's cell. The guard then opens her cell, Trandya steps forward as Taria steps inside. "That man, is he your mate?" she asks her, glaring at Lothar. Taria looks over at him and back at her. "Lothar?" she asks him and giggles "He's my brother. The king is my mate." she answers her, "Then that makes you the chieftain's wife then." she states.

Taria nods at her, "Are you going to kill me for the honor?" she asks and Trandya was taken back by the questions, "Why would I want to kill you? You have not wrong me." she tells her, Taria exhales with relief. "That is good to hear. I thought you might have use of these." she tells her as she places the tray down and the servant walks in and places the folded blankets on her cot and walks out, and Tiara offers her the cup. "It will warm you." she tells her and Trandya looks at it and takes it. "Thank you." she mumbles and looks at the tea. "I am to understand that you are the chieftain's daughter, that would make you a princess, right?" Taria asks her, Trandya looks at her. "I… suppose so." she answers and drinks the tea. "More of your village burn tonight, one of them is the village of my birth." Taria starts as Trandya was finish.

"I know, I have seen them and hated them all." Trandya answers her, setting the cup down and walks over to the blankets, "You must have been horrible, taking our people hostage… is the great gate that bad?" she asks her and Trandya stops and turns to her, "I have seen what happens to the prisoner to power the gate, each prisoner stands for one member of the Horde." she tells her and runs her hand along the fur. "And you don't like it." Taria tells her, "No I don't. I was raise to be a warrior of honor, put the safety of my people first, my clan first… not some murderer that kill for fun." she tells her with a sad look.

"We've had peace in these lands for years, peace between all races." Taria tells her and the queen notices the choker on her neck, then steps closer to her, "What is this?" she asks, going to touch it, but Trandya flinches, moving away and faces her. Taria stops her hand and places it on her chest, "It must be important to you." she states and Trandya nods at her. "It's my clan's symbol, the Frostwolf Clan." she tells her. Taria nods at her, "There is a life for you here, Trandya, with us. A life of freedom, if you want it." she tells her and Trandya relaxes. "I just want my life with my mother, my father, my brother and my clan." she answers her. Lothar calms down and removes his finger from the trigger of his bomb stick that he hid behind his back.

~8~8~8~

Later the next morning Durotan and Oigrim sat on a ledge overlooking the village, then Oigrim threw a pebble at his head, making both of them laugh. "Oh. It is good to see trees again." Oigrim states and chuckles, "And the snow even from a distance." Durotan states, Oigrim states and looks at his friend.

"Remember when we use to track Blood dogs through the frost wind Judes, there was always meat, always life." Durotan states and Oigrim looks at the trees, "You know I think its strange, we lost our home when Gul'dan came to power." he adds, "One Orc could not kill a world, Durotan." Oigrim tells him and Durotan looks at him. "Are you sure?" Durotan asks him, "Look around you. Does it not remind you of something?" he continues to ask as Oigrim looks at the village. "Wherever Gul'dan works his magic, a world dies. If our people are to make a home here, my friend, Gul'dan must be stop." Durotan tells him and Oigrim sighs. "We are not powerful enough to defeat Gul'dan." he reminds him. "No. No… but with the human's help and my daughter's, we could be." Durotan states and Oigrim looks away, then Durotan smiles, "Remember when Trandya started her first hunt?" he asks him, Oigrim chuckles, "It was through the snow, she blended so well with her surroundings, she was able to kill that elk with one shot." he said as he remembers, then chuckles, "Not to mention she was a bit of a troublemaker, but also a warrior as well." he adds, Durotan nods, "And imagine if Gul'dan finds out about her magic being stronger than his?" he asks him, Oigrim then sighs.

~8~8~8~

In the Armory at Stormguard, Lothar and Trandya were having their infamous stare down. "No." she tells him, with her arms cross. "Are we really going to argue about this?" he questions her, "I prefer what I wear, I am not going to wear, those… things you wear on your body." she states. Anduin chuckles, "It's called armor, it's meant to protect you." he explains to her, she huff. "It is heavy and will slow me down." she tells him.

Then walks over to the weaponry, "Besides, I need no one to protect me…" she states and walks up to him with her chest touching his. "I can protect myself." she states and he just stares at her. Trandya then pulls her head back in confusion "What are you looking at?" she questions him and walks off.

Lothar, Trandya, Garona, two guards and Khadgar rode their horses to the mountains, the two women rode next to each other, "I see you are wearing their armor." Trandya states and Garona looks at her, "It look good on you… bring out the warrior in you." she states, Garona chuckles. "And I see you've kept your old look." she states, Trandya shrugs. "I have to admit, I can not see you in armor." she confess and Trandya throws her head back and laughs as they continued to the mountains.

It was sun down as they were on the mountain passage when the stop. The Lothar dismounts first, "Bookworm, take the first watch." he informs him as Trandya and Garona dismount as well, "Respectfully commander, my name is Khadgar." the mage informs him as the two look at them, "My deepest apologies, Khadgar… you see, I thought we bonded when I didn't put you in a prison cell for breaking into the royal barracks." he tells him and the two girls look at him, "Now take the watch." Lothar tells him. " _I do not know which is worse, the men here or the ones back home._ " Trandya whispers back to Garona in the orc tongue. " _I think it is best not to find out._ " Garona answers her, Trandya nods at her and they set up camp.

Night has fallen and the two women were in the sleeping bags and Garona notices Khadgar was staring at Trandya as she was staring at the fire, she then exhales as she snuggles into her sleeping bag, then she looks up at Khadgar and he looks away from her. Lothar then walks back to the group, taking his wing, "Well, at least you're not reading." Lothar states and sat down leaning against the rock. Khadgar rubs his eyes and Garona look at Lothar, "He wishes to lay with Trandya." she bluntly tall him, the three look at her and the two look at him. "I beg your pardon?" Khadgar asks her, Trandya covers her mouth, trying not laugh.

"You would be injured." Garona informs him as Lothar was smirking. "I don't want to lay with Trandya." he informs her. And Trandya turns her head at him, "That is good, uncle Oigrim and my mother would not approve of you and beside… I would of killed you." Trandya tells him and Lothar laughs, "Why do you laugh?" Garona asks him and he looks at her, "I can not believe you humans would survive such a thing." she adds in, "No metal to protect them, brittle bones that would break…" Trandya adds in as she pulls in herself up. "You look no different from us, how did you survive?" Lothar asks her and Trandya looks at him, "It is true among the clans that your father found you in the woods?" Garona asks her. Trandya looks down at her and nods.

"I do not know who my real parents are or my they left them there, not my my other mother and father know… I wish I did. I wish I knew the truth." she tells them and rolls onto her side, staring at the fire. "But broken bones heal stronger, Garona's are very strong… after what she's been through." Trandya states and the two men look at her. "I'm sorry." Lothar said to her and Khadgar cast his eyes down. "Do not be. My name Garona, it means 'Curse' in Orc, my mother was burnt alive for giving birth to me." she tells them and touches the tusk on her neck. "Kept you alive though." Lothar tells her, "Gul'dan did, he gave me her tusk to remember her." she tells them, looking down at the tusk. Then lets it go and covers it, Trandya sighs and sat up. "When I first came to this world, I thought I dishonored my clan." she speaks up and they look at her.

"What made you think that?" Khadgar asks her, she looks at him, "Remember the great gate we spoke of and how it Gul'dan need souls to get out best warriors through?" she asks him, brushing back a stain of her air behind her pointed ear, Khadgar nods at him, she exhales. "My mother was carrying my brother when she pass through the portal, she made it through… but, my brother did not." she tells him, "She had a miscarriage because of the gate?" Lothar asks her, and she looks at him, "Almost." she answers and looks back at the flame, I remember holding, my brother's dead corpse in my arm until…" she pauses and the look at her, "Until you gave him life again." Garona finishes and Trandya nods at her.

"How is that dishonoring your clan?" Lothar asks her and she looks at him, "No, father was relief that he was alive, but Gul'dan… was not. He did not like the fact that I have magic that he has never seen before and I fear because I expose my magic to the other clans, I dishonored him. Him and everyone else." she tells him and hung her head. Khadgar looks at her, seeing the shame. "When my parents gave me up for the Kurn'tur, I was six years old. That was the last time I saw them or um… any of my brothers or sisters. It brings the family honor, to offer a child to the Kurn'tur." he tells them and they all look at him, "To have their son taken up to the floating city of Duran and be train my the most powerful mages in the land, less so to gave them run away." he tells them and smiles, Garona looks at him, feeling sorry and Trandya laid back down. "Well that was tearful." Lothar states and Trandya sighs, "Has anyone ever told you that you are an ass?" she asks him, he just chuckles.

Garona then turns over and looks at Trandya, "No." she answers, she huffs and the two men look at them, "Please… it always cheer everyone up." she tells her, Trandya looks at her. "I do not want to." she tells her, then Garona glares at her. "Give up. I won't do it." she tells her, but she continued to glare. "You're not going to stop are you?" she asks her, "No." she answers, making Trandya sigh. "Fine." she agrees and Garona smiles, then whispers to into Trandya's ear.

The men look at each other and back that them, Garona then pulls away and Trandya looks at her, "That one?" she asks her, Garona nods at her. "Alright." she mumbles, lays back down and then took a deep breath:

 _Home is behind_

 _The world ahead_

 _And there are many_

 _paths to tread_

She started to sing and Garona snuggles into her blankets. Khadgar sat on the ground and leans against the log. Lothar leans against the rock, listening as well.

 _Through shadow to_

 _the edge of night_

 _Until the stars alight_

 _Mist and Shadow_

 _Cloud and shade_

 _All shall fade_

 _A~ll Sh~all…_

 _Fade_

She finishes singing, then wipes away a tear and turns into her side, back facing the fire, the three look at each other and went to sleep as well.


	6. The Plan

The next day arrive and the four arrive close to the Orc camp and the look over the ledge from afar. "The great gate." Garona states, then Lothar looks at Trandya. "Why do they need so many prisoners?" he asks her and she looks at him. "Like wood for the fire. Green magic is what it takes to opens the gate." she answers him. And he looks at the camp, "How many more Orcs do they plan on bringing?" he wonders aloud. "All of them. This is just war band and when the portal opens, Gul'dan will bring the Horde." she answers him.

Lothar sighs as the two joined them, "Get Garona and the mage back to Stormwind, we'll ride ahead." he orders and him, another guard and Trandya walks off back to the horses and rode off.

Garona watches them leave, "Garona, we must go, it's not saf-mnph!" Khadgar starts, but was cut off, Garona then turns around and saw the Frostwolf chieftain, covering Khadgar's mouth, keeping him from casting any spells. "Durotan." Garona said, "To the North, there is a Blackrock that touches the sky, I would meet with their leader." he informs her. "To challenge him?" Garona questions, he shook his head. "I've seen you and Trandya at the encampment, they have seen what's being built, but only you and my daughter know what Gul'dan has plan for my people, this magic is death, to all thing but Trandya is life. It must be stop." he said to her as she saw that he wanted to save his people.

"Tell him, the Blackrock, when the sun is highest and to bring Trandya." he informs her, "I will." she answers him, "Chieftain, if I return would you take me into your clan?" she asks of him. And he looks at her, "You're safer here, with them." he said looking down at Khadgar and she nods. Durotan then lets him got and gently push his chest, Khadgar just stood there as Durotan places his hand on chest and was gone.

~8~8~8~

Trandya follows after Lothar as he walks to the council meeting, "Stormwind need soldiers, arms, forces." Llanes states, "Ha! We have our own kingdoms to look after!" a dwarf shouts out. Then Trandya grabs a hold of Lothar's arm, stopping him. "Are you sure you want to being a member of the Horde to this council meeting?" she asks him, and he looks at her, "You knows this fell magic more then we do. You seen it first hand. Come on!" he tells her, grabbing her hand and pulls her along. "Fight your own wars!" another shouts at as the two approach the table, "Your Majesty!" Lothar calls out.

Taria looks at the two as Lothar lets go of Trandya's wrist, and she rubs it. "Commander." Llane calls out, "The orcs are being a portal, through which the plan to bring an army, if we don't stop them now, we may never get an opportunity." he informs him. "Where is he? Where is the protector of Azoroth?" A moon elf questions. "Where is the Guardian?" another questions. "Where is Medivh?" Taria asks her husband, then a messenger walks up to the captain. "Let take a ten minute recesses." Llane suggest and one stood up, "Take as long as you like, we're done." he tells him and walks off, and bumps his shoulder into Trandya's, she wasn't effected by it and the captain walks up to them.

"Commander, what's left of the Fourth has retreated to Stromwatch." he informs him, "What's left?" Lothar asks him, "Kal is among the injured." he informs him and Lothar's look went serious, he then grips a hold of Trandya's hand and pulls her along.

~8~8~8~

They reach the tent holding the injured and walk up to Kal, he slowly raise his hand up to his wound and notices them. "Dad?" he asks Lothar, sitting up and Lothar looks over him and examines he wound him his head, "I'm find dad, I'm fine." informs him and Lothar exhales, letting go of Trandya's hand and sat down next to him.

"You had me worried." he tells him and Trandya backs away from them and Kal cast his eyes down, "Where's the rest of your troops?" Lothar asks him, "They took most of them alive." Kal answers, "We'll get them back." Kal informs him and Kal went to stand back Lothar stops him and pushes him back down. "Hey, hey, hey don't be in such a hurry." he tells him and straightens his shirt out. Trandya walks back over and stood on the other side. "You're all I have." he tells him and Kal looks at him, "I know… I'm a solider." he tells him and Trandya sighs, "You you will always be his son." she speaks up and the two look at her.

She then reaches her hand out to him, and places it on his wound, a bright glow happened under her hand. It then stops and she pulls her hand back and the wound was gone, Kal places his hand on his forehead and then she leans in and whispers something in his ear, then pulls back and she smiles at him.

~8~8~8~

Everyone was gathered in the council room as Garona delivered the message, "He would of not ask for this meeting if he thought he could defeat Gul'dan alone." Llane and he looks at the two women of the Horde, "The Fell must truly terrify him." he states, but Trandya shook her head. "Durotan is scared of nothing." Garona answers him.

"The location…" Lothar starts and they look at him, "The suddenness of this meeting, it sounds like a trap." he states and Trandya glares at him, "It is not." she states and Llane looks at her, "Could be." Lothar throws back and she looks at him, "It is not." she said louder, "Could be." he said again, "It is not." she said in a low growl and Lothar turns to Llane, "What do you think?" he asks him. "It's too good of an opportunity to ignore, I think we have no choice. We must stop the orcs from opening the portal, but we will need help." Llane tells him. "And if he's lying?" Lothar asks him, "Orcs do not lie." Trandya defends Durotan and Lothar turns to her. "And what if he is?" he questions her and she steps up to him, "There is no honor in lying." she snaps at him, "And wheres the honor in betraying his own people?" he asks her again and she shook her head him, "Durotan is protecting his clan, his enemy is the Fell. Gul'dan is the betrayer." she tells him, "This Orc…" Taria starts and Trandya looks at him, "How do you know him?" she asks, Trandya sighs "He is my father." she answers and they look at her. "He raise me and taught me the way of honor and is loved by his clan." she said to her and Llane, then looks back at Lothar.

"Believe me when I say this, this is not a trap Llane." she states, then glares at Lothar. Then Garona steps forward, "And he freed me, and I agrees with Trandya, he is a strong chieftain." she throws in. "Strong Chiefs earn the trust of their clans, if we are to except you to join us…" she states and the two look at her, "We must earn yours." she said and handed Garona a dagger and Trandya a quiver of arrows and bow. And the both took them and look at her. "To defend yourself." she informs them. "With this?" Garona asks and Taria nods at her. "Find the Guardian." Llane orders them and Garona sheaths her dagger as Trandya pulls her the quiver onto her shoulder along with her bow.


	7. New Paths

The Frostwolf clan warriors waited for the humans to show. The humans started down the path and were in sight, "Good spot for an ambush." Oigrim informs him. "Our sentries are well place." Durotan informs him, and he locks eyes with Oigrim, "I will go check again." Oigrim informs him and walks off, Durotan them turns back to the human.

The squad walks forward, Trandya smiles and broke off into a cantor, "She the daughter of that orc?" Lothar mumbles, Garona smirks. "He is honorable, and loved." she asks him. Lothar and Llane looks at her, "Durotan knows what he is doing." she informs him, the two look at each other and back forward as they saw Trandya dismount and run at Durotan. He smiles and picks her up, spinning her around and then hugs her.

Trandya and Durotan laugh among themselves as he step her back down, "My child!" he said with such joy, "Father you are alright!" she said with joy as well, "What of mother and my brother?" she asks him, and he chuckles at her. "You need not worry, they are alright… for the time." he answers her. Trandya then frowns, "I wish our reunion was not under such circumstances." she tells him, he nods at her as the others approach them and dismounted. "I need you to listen carefully my child, I fear that the warband is no longer safe for you, your power has grown, I fear of what will happen if Gul'dan discovers this as well." he tells her and she looks at him, "What will you have me do?" she asks of him, and he frowns at her.

"What are they saying?" Llane asks Garona. She listens to them, "He's telling her to leave the warband and to stay you humans instead, he fear if Gul'dan destroy her if he find out that she can destroy him instead." he answers, Lothar looks over at her and saw Trandya hung her head, but then lifts it and looks at him, asking him something. "What is she asking him?" he asks Garona. "She asks him of she can ever return to the clan. He said when the time is right, you will return." she answers them. Then Durotan kisses her forehead and she steps back next to Garona. "I am King Llane. I'm told you to talk." Llane states and Garona translates for him, Durotan licks his tusks, "Ask them if they plan to return to their world." Lothar asks Trandya, she translates for him.

Then Durotan starts to speak in his orc language, "Our world is destroy, there is nothing to go back to." Trandya answers for him, "We are not responsible for destroying your world." Llane states and Garona translates for him. "War with us will solve nothing." he adds in. then Durotan speaks again and jesters to his warriors and himself. "For Orcs, war solves everything." Trandya translates for him. Lothar looks at her and back at Durotan, "Then why is he here?" Llane asks Garona and she translates for him. "To save my people. The Fell takes life from more then it's victims, kills the earth and corrupts those who use it. Gul'dan will poison everything with his death magic." Durotan tells them and Trandya translates for him. "If my people are to survive, Gul'dan must be destroy. In two suns, the humans we have captured, will be used to fuel the portal, if you attack our camp and draw his warriors away. The Frostwolf clan will kill him." Durotan offers and Trandya translates.

"Two days." Llane mumbles and looks at him, "If we do this, you will protect my people until then." Llane states. "I will try." Durotan said and Trandya translates for him. And then an ambush was strung. Making everyone go on alert, "It's a trap!" one of the guards shouts. "Back! To the camps!" Durotan orders and his warriors retreat. The humans mount back up onto their horses, Trandya takes on last look at her father, "Go!" he orders her, she looks away with regret. "HA!" she shouts, kicking her horse and off she went with the humans, "Ancestors watch over her, I fear for her." Durotan whispers and fall back.

Trandya rode along with the human but an orc jumps in front of her horse, scaring it, making her fall off and it the ground. She lays with a grunt and then rolls away as the orc tries to hit her, but misses everytime. She found a spear and shove the bladed end right through his throat and jerks it to the side, slicing through the flesh and he collapse to the ground, dead. Trandya pants and looks up seeing Lothar in front of her, he smirks and held his hand out to her, she takes it and he pulls to to her feet, "Not bad." he tells her, she scoffs and they heard a howl. They both look up and saw Blackhand and someone walks next to him, making Trandya gasp in shock, "Uncle Oigrim… why…?" she mumbles, Lothar looks up at him and back at Trandya, seeing the surprise in her eyes. He then stood in front of her, gripping her arms and shook her, "Trandya, Trandya!" he shouts, snapping her out of it, "Come on, we have to move!" he tells her and grabs her hand and pulls her along as they ran.

Trandya lets go of Lothar's hand, pulls her bow off her shoulder and started to shot her arrows. She then saw one running at Llane, she growls and loaded an arrow. "Dathtala Morrithis!" she shouts, her eyes flash golden, the tip of the arrow glowed golden white and she fires it, it shot out and hits the orc. He shouts out in pain as the Fall magic was drain from him, everyone watch as he was now dead. Trandya gasp in shock and looks at her bow. "How did I do that?" he mumbles and everyone started to fight again. She then ran up to the King and defends him, she then watch as Garona defended the king as well. But then they look up seeing the clouds darken. "Where's the bloody guardian?" Lothar mumbles at himself and saw that his men were in trouble, "Go, protect the king. I got this." Kal tells him and help the me out.

He smirks to himself and then ran over to the king, but saw Trandya jump on the back of the Orc and strangle him with her bow and snaps his neck with it. He goes the ground. She then removes her bow ans ran over to Lothar, "Not bad at all." he tells her and the fight off the orcs as well. But then thunder sounded in the sky and… Bam! A wall of lighting separated one valley from another. "Retreat to the castle!" Llane said and the men started to retreat, but the two remain with a dew men, fighting off the orcs on their side. Trandya shot her arrows at them as Lothar slashes at them. And then he looks up, "Medivh." he mumbles but then looks over, on the other side of the wall was his son being out numbered, "Medivh, take it down!" he shouts, running at the wall, but was throws back. "Lothar!" Trandya shouts and helps him up.

They both stood in front of the wall and Lothar tries to reach out, but his hand was thrown back, Trandya places her hands on the wall and started to push against it, trying to get through. But it throws her back at the ground and a solider ran over and help her up. "Medivh!" Lothar shouts out again and then reaches his hand through, placing it on Kal shoulder, making him look at him, "Hold on son." Lothar tells him. "Dad." he calls out and Lothar was force to return his hand back. Trandya then ran back and tries again, "For Azoroth." Kal said and charges, "Medivh!" Lothar shouts again.

Trandya then pulls back and pants looking at the wall, Lothar then ran over, grabbing one of the Orc's shield and ran at the wall, trying to get through. He saw that his son was now face off with the finest warrior of Blackhand's clan. Then Lothar was then thrown back again, Trandya and a few other ran to him and helps him back up. She then ran back to the wall, placing her boy on her shoulder and watches as the warrior disarms Kal. He went to finish him off, but Black hand stops him, Kal turns to him and lifts him off the ground by his throat. Then Trandya started to pound against the wall. " _Blackhand, wouldn't the boy be more valuable if you take him alive! Where is the honor!?_ " she shouts in orc tongue, banging her fists on the wall. Blackhand looks at her, then at his new claw hand and stabs Kal right through. Trandya gasp and covers her mouth as Blackhand raises him up, Lothar just stood there, shock and now words to feel how he was feeling.

Then Blackhand threw Kal at the wall, he hits it and hits the ground, Trandya falls to her knees, then pulls her hands away and glares at Blackhand who was smirking at her, Lothar glares at him as well.

~8~8~8~

Back at the warband Blackhand walks into the Frostwolf clan; Durotan to move quickly. "You and the baby must leave now." he tries to warn her, but Blackhand storms in their hut and grips Durotan's braid, jerking his head back and the baby cries out, Draka went onto defense mode. "You are a traitor Durotan!" he shouts and Durotan held his hand out, getting Draka to stand down. "No. One who values what we once were, like you use to." Durotan informs him.

"That time has pass. We are but few of the Fell now." Blackhand snaps as the baby continues to cry. "There is still hope, Blackhand, our children." she tells him, Blackhand looks at Durotan and then lets him go, Draka went over to him and he handed Thrall to her and she clams him down. "Do not make me take anymore innocent lives, young Chieftain." Blackhand warns him. And Durotan turns to him, "If I submit…" he starts, and Draka grips his wrist. "Will you let my people be?" he asks him and Blackhand said nothing as he huffs and turns his back to him, the held the flap open for him.

Durotan walks to Draka, "What will I call our son?" she asks of him, he looks down at him, "Gur'kal." he answers and tilting her chin up and he smiles at her, then walks out. Draka was left alone in her hut as sniffles. She has lost her daughter and now… she lost her husband.

~8~8~8~

Trandya steps into the empty tavern, finding Lothar laying on a bar with a cup hanging from his hand, she stood their with a sorrowful look on her face, "I am so sorry, but sorry will not undo the damage I have done." she tells him. He exhales, "Kal's mother, died in child birth. I blame him for it, for years. I'm not going to blame you. None of this was your fault." he tells her and she just looks at him.

He pulls himself off the bar and leans against it, a tear slides down her cheek and she walks up to him and wraps her arms around him, "He was so young." he starts to break, leaning against her shoulder. She then pulls back and cups his face, "In my entire life…" he starts, then grips her hand. "I have never felt this much pain as I do right now." he tells her, she nods at him, "I know how you feel… I was betrayed today by an orc I once called uncle and I have never felt this much pain in my entire life than I do right now." she tells him. He smiles a little and grips her hand in his and press it to his chest, "I guess we're more alike then we might admit." he tells her, she chuckles and then Lothar, then he looks at her, placing the cup down, then cups her cheek she looks at him, but then pulls her forward and presses his lips against hers.

~8~8~8~

Back at the warcamp, Oigrim walks up and saw that the Frostwolf clan was burning and he had to be quick. He walks through the burning camp seeing the Fell orcs killing the strong and took the weak, he then steps into the Chieftain's hut and Draka was outrage with her dagger drawn, "I will bath in your blood." she threatens him, "Maybe, but not now." he tells her.

Then steps to her, "I can't give you long, but I can give you a head start." he tells her, checking outside, then turns back and she presses the dagger to his throat. "For the sake of your son, Draka. Leave now." he warns her, "Did you sell out my daughter as well?" she questions him and he sighs. "No… I never sell out my neacie." he answers her and she cuts his neck and then the string that held her son. He cries out as he fell, but she catches him. Then walks to the wall and cuts it open, Oigrim looks at her.

"You should of trusted in your Chieftain, Oigrim." she snarls at him and walks out and ran into the woods. Then Oigrim steps out as well and watcher run, then he slams his hammer into one of the Fell orcs, knocking him back and kills him.


	8. Secrets and More Secrets

The King was in the war room with a few of his men, going over the plans "Five legions to block Deadwin pass, another 10 here, here and here. Along Redridge mountains. Supply lines here, while the Eastern seas heads them in both south and east. If we hold these positions, we will be at our strongest." Llane informs them all as Lothar paces. "Containment." he questions, "Until there is a better option, yes." Llane answers him. "And when there's ten times as many, what then?" Lothar questions him and Llane looks away from him. ""If there were easy answers…" Llane starts. "Our priority should be to stop the gate from opening. Fell there and it's just a matter of time before they beat us in sheer numbers." Lothar informs him walking up next to him.

"Then what do you suggest?" Llane questions him, "Send everything we got, destroy the gate, free our people and end the immediate threat." Lothar answers him, "And the orcs that remain?" Llane asks him, "We'll take care of them later." he answers again, "And they would ravish the entire kingdom." Llane reminds him, Lothar steps away and Medivh appears in the war room. "My lords." he said approaching the table, then everyone looks at him, "Medivh, you are well?" Llane asks him. "Yes, I am. I feel… restore." Medivh answers him.

"We need you, we've been agonizing over our options. Some of us believe there are no options. We need fresh eyes." Llane tells him, "I have good news. I meet with Durotan." Medivh starts and Lothar smirks. "You've meet with Trandya's father." he mumbles. Llane shout him a look, "The rebellion against Gul'dan is gaining strength. With their help we can destroy this gate." Medivh informs them, "That doesn't change my plan." Lothar spoke out, Medivh looks at him, "What plan?" he asks. Llane sighs. "Anduin believes we found attack with full force. I'm concern that it will leave the kingdom defenseless." Llane informs him. "How many legions will you need to hold the Orcs in place?" Medivh asks him. "Five for Deadwin pass, five for the Redridge and ten for the city." Llane informs him.

"We've lost eighteen legions and that leave. One, two, three." Lothar starts, tossing the battle icons onto the table, "Can it be done, Medivh?" Llane asks him. "No, it can't be done." Lothar starts and he throws another one onto the table as well. "With three Legions, Frostwolves and my powers…" Medivh starts, but Lothar cuts him off. "With all due respect Guardian, your powers have proven unreliable at best recent." Lothar throws at him. Medivh looks at him and then back at the king, "Llane, have I ever let you down?" he asks him.

"Let him down… where have you even been for the past 6 years?" Lothar questions him, Llane sighs at him. "Please Anduin, he is the Guardian." Llane tries to clam him down, "Not the one you remember. He's lost his own stable and he won't be there when you really need him." Lothar went on, then Llane steps out to him, "Find your bearings, Anduin." Llane warns him. Then Lothar looks at him, "I would march into Hell for you, if I thought there's a slightest chance to victory. But there isn't, this is suicide." Lothar tells him. "Is this about Kalen?" Medivh asks him and the two look at him. "It was a tragedy, if he hadn't been trying so hard to win your approve he met still be with us…" Medivh taunts him, "Medivh." Llane warns him, as Lothar tries not to get angry. "Kal wasn't ready, you knew it and you let him play solider. But then again, Trandya was the one that push the meeting with her father, so in truth she is the one at fault." he went on, then Lothar turns to him.

"You leave her out of this!" he shouts, pushing pass Llane and charges at Medivh, but the guards held him back. "You kill him, not Trandya!" he shouts as Medivh started to cast a spell. "Barric, take him a cell." Llane orders and Lothar looks over at him as Medivh stops with the spell, "You are no use to us like this." Llane tells him and Lothar pulls his arms back and the guards let him go. They then escorted him out of the wars room. "We will protect the kingdom, my lord. You and I." Medivh tells him. Llane just looks over at him.

~8~8~8~

Lothar sat in a cell, but then heard the gate to the jail open, he looks over and saw Trandya walk in and up to his cell. "Why are you here?" he asks her, she grips the bars, "I heard what happened in the war room. Thank you for defending me." she tells him with a bows her head. "And the King. He and Garona go to fight the Horde." she answers him. "Then why are you still here and not with them?" he asks her again. She cast her eyes down, "I am going with with, I was given time to speak with you." she informs him then looks at him, "Garona believe that with the Guardian's help, My father will kill Gul'dan and end this war." she went on.

"Don't trust him." he warns her, she nods. "Medivh I know, something is off about him, isn't there?" she asks, making him stand. "Did he say that the Frostwolves rebellion is gaining?" she asks again, he steps to her. "Yes." he answers, she sighs, "There is no rebellion, there is nothing left of the rebellion, my father offered himself as sacrifice for the gate and Gul'dan destroy my clan, killing the strong and taking the others as sacrifice as well." she informs him and he look at her, "How do you know all this?" he asks and she exhales. "I felt it, in my heart. I just pray that mother and my brother made it out safely." she states.

He then grips the bar and looks at her, "I will try yo protect your king will all I am." she promises him. "Don't go with him." he begs her and she searches his eyes. "Why?" she asks him, "Isn't it obvious?" he asks her, making her heart skip, "I want you to get out." he tells her and she leans closer, "Lothar…I…" she states and he presses his lips to hers again for a moment and then pulls back. Trandya then reaches behind her neck and unclips the choker from her neck. And places it in his hand, she looks down at it then back at him.

But then he grips her wrist gently, "Come back alive." he tells her, she nod at him, "I will." she answers him and walks off, his wrist slips through his hand and he grips her choker, watching her leave.


	9. The Fallback Plan

Night has fallen at the warband camp, Durotan sat in his cage, chain to it. But then heart someone was coming in his direction, he looks over and saw Oigrim walking to his cage that was guarded. "Hey you, Frostwolf!" one shouts but Oigrim threw his hammer in his face, killing the orc, Durotan watches as Oigrim kills the other one and cuts the chains, opening the cage. "Now you're enemies with all sides." Durotan states. "I didn't tell Gul'dan it was you." Oigrim answers, then sets him.

Durotan pulls his arms free and Oigrim pulls him to his feet and Durotan slams his fist right into Oigrim's belly, making him stumble back and fall, "What happened?" Durotan demands of him. Oigrim looks at him and sighs, "I am sorry Durotan. I could not see how we can side with the humans against our own kind." he answers him, and looks up at him, "I was wrong." he admits, Durotan looks down at him, "Gul'dan's magic is destroying us. And Trandya is the key to save us." he admits as well, then Durotan held his hand out to him, Oigrim then takes it and was pulled back onto his feet.

"Where's Draka?" he asks him, "Safe, but the rest…" Oigrim answers, Durotan sighs and steps out of the cage, "They wouldn't follow him. They haven't seen what he has become." Oigrim calls out, making Durotan stop. "And then I'll show them." He answers and walks off.

~8~8~8~

Trandya was getting ready to leave, but a hand suddenly was on her mouth, as he lets out a muffled gasp as she was pulled back, she started to struggle. "Shh! Shh! Shh, it's me, it Khadgar!" he whispers to her, making her relax as she relaxes. "I need your help." he whispers to her, removing his hand from her mouth, "With what?" he asks, "Medivh, he's the one that brought you and orcs here to Azoroth." he informs her and she looks at him, "What why." she asks him.

"I fear that he has Fell magic as well. Don't know how or why but he is possess by it." he tells her. "Then we'll need Lothar for this." she tells him, "Great minds think alike." he tells her, then lets go and they headed for the jail.

~8~8~8~

Morning arrive and Lothar was leaning against the bars, looking at the guard, "Psst, guard. I know you're just doing your job and a good one at that." Lothar states. The guard looks away, "But I've cool down now, so if you just come and open this gate. So I can protect the king." he tells him.

The guard just shook his head, then Lothar grips the bars and jerks at them, "Open this gate!" he shouts and the guard turns to him. "Look, Commander…" he starts. "Hey!" Trandya calls out, the guard turns back to him and she head-butts him. He stumbles back and collapse onto the ground, out cold. Lothar looks at the guard and back at her as rolls her neck and pulls her hair back, then Khadgar steps out, "Must you of done that?" he asks her, she shot him a look, then walks over and picks up the keys, "Would you have wanted me to kill him?" she asks and unlocks the gate.

"Why are you still here?" Lothar questions her, she looks at him, "Do not look at me, it was all Khadgar." she answers and she opens the door as Khadgar walks over to them, "Where the hell have you been?" Lothar questions him. "The Kurn'tur." he answers and they look at the guard on the ground, "Do not worry, he will be out for a least a few hours." she informs them. "Good to know." Khadgar states and handed the bag to Lothar, "Your armor, commander." he said and Lothar took the bag and the two walk pass the guard, "Sorry." Trandya said, stepping over the pass out guard, then Khadgar took a burnt wood and started to draw symbols into the ground.

"We have a full say ahead of us, I just hope we're not to late." Lothar said, with his body armor on, "We can't go after them, not if you want to save Azoroth." Khadgar infroms him and Lothar turns back to him. "My king need me." Lothar argues, "Azoroth needs you more!" Khadgar snaps back at him. "If you want to save your king we need to stop Medivh first." Khadgar said and started up the spell and the transportation spell was ready. Lothar then walks back over to them, "Where is Medivh?" Lothar asks as he steps in the circle and Khadgar then looks at him, "We got a demon to kill." he answers he tells him and they were gone.

~8~8~8~

They then appear in tall grass not far from a river, "How did we get out here?" Lothar asks them. Khadgar then looks at Trandya, "Your magic must of interfered with mine." he tells her and she looks at him, "Me?" she asks him, he nods and Lothar looks at her, "How did I…" he starts but then her body pulse in pain, she gasp and Lothar catches her.

"What is it?" he asks her, she looks around and then in the direction of the river. "Mother…" she mumbles and took off running, "Trandya, wait!" Lothar calls out and follows her, then Khadgar follows as well. Trandya then pushes pass the tall grass, - _Please Ancestors, let me make it in time!_ \- she cries out, then came to the river and saw Draka then jumps at the orc and bites down onto his neck. She then looks over and saw her brother, she jumps into the river and grabs a hold of his basket. Then sets it on dry land. Lothar and Khadgar make to the river and Trandya then ran over to Draka, jumps onto the land and catches her.

"Mother, mother! I am here, I am right here!" she shouts in Orc tongue, Draka smiles as Trandya lowers to to her ground and laid her head on her lap, "Trandya… my child…" he mumbles, Trandya then gasp as she see the dagger implied in her abdomen. "Oh… no, no. please." she starts as tears form in her eyes. Draka then reaches up and places her blood soak hand on her cheek. "My child… do not cry… just remember. That you are the daughter of the Chieftain of the Frostwolves… Durotan and Draka and you may not… of been of our blood, but by bond." she tells her, tears stream down her cheeks and she nods at her, then her hand slips down from her face, leaving a blood trail on her cheek.

Draka's hand hits the ground and she was dead. Trandya then cries. "Mother…" she whimpers. Then she lays Draka back onto the ground and steps back into river over to them and took a hold of the basket and looks at him, "Remember our parents, Durotan and his wife Draka, you are of an unbroken line of Chieftains… and you have a sister that loves you and will watch over you from afar… Thrall, son of Durotan and Draka." she tells him and kisses his forehead. She then places him back in the basket and pulls it into her arm and turns back to the river, then gently places on the water's surface and lets the basket go and it floated down the stream.

The two look at her as she was trying to stay strong, "You two need to hurry… you don't have enough time." she tells them in their language, wiping away her tears. "What about you?" Khadgar asks her she looks in the directions of where the warcamp is. "I have an orc throat to rip out." she answers them and raise her hand and a magic circle appears around them, she then steps up and looks at them, "This will take you to where you need to go." she tells them, Lothar then grips the back of her neck and presses his lips roughly against hers and then pulls back, pressing her forehead against hers. "Come back to me." he tells her and she nods. "I will and you better come back alive or I will hunt you down in the after life." she threatens him. He chuckles and lets go.

She steps down into the water and watches them disappear, she then heard rustling behind her, she turns and saw one of the Fell orc spot her, she started snarl and growl at him, baring her wolf fangs. He growls at her as well, "Come meet your end, weakling!" he shots at her and she then roars and charges at him.

~8~8~8~

Back at the warcamp, everyone was gathered at Gul'dan's hut and they saw Durotan were a wolf skin on him and throws down his banner. "I am Durotan, Son of Garad. Chieftain of the Frostwolf Clan and I am here to kill Gul'dan." he calls out and Black hand steps out, "Those can not invoke Makra. You are the chieftain of no clan, your people far food for worms." Blackhand tells him. Then Oigrim steps next to Durotan, "Some of us still leave… warchief." he tells him.

Then Gul'dan steps out of the hut and stood next to Blackhand, "Let me make a quick end of them." he offers him and then Gul'dan looks at him. "I always thought you were one for tradition, Blackhand." Gul'dan said to him and then he looks at the Frostwolf chieftain, "Durotan, your clan was was weak and you are a traitor. I personalty accept your challenge, so I can rip the heart from your pathetic body." Gul'dan tells him, "What of the portal, you must be ready for when the incantation begins." Blackhand reminds him and Gul'dan tosses his staff to him. "This won't take all." Gul'dan tells him.

The other orcs were riled up as he pulls off his robe and stood tall, rolling his shoulders. Durotan stretches out his arms, rolls his shoulders and spits in his hand, then lets the wolf skin fall off his body and charges. Durotan then socks him right in the face and the crowd roars. He when to hits him again, but Gul'dan grab his fist and hits him in the gut and followed it with a knee slam. Gul'dan goes to hit him again, but Durotan came back and slams his foot into his stomach and pulls a right fist into his face again, followed by a few more and the crowd cheers, then Durotan roars.

~8~8~8~

Khadgar and Lothar arrives at Karizan and found Murose's dead body. Then Medivh uses his magic and lift Lothar off the ground. Then started to crush his arm, "Soha'manda!" Khadgar shouts throwing a spell at him, but he repels it, dropping Lothar and turns to the young mage.

Then threw a spell at him and he dodges the spell and they both hid behind the gullom, then Medizh who was now a demon, started the chant for the incantation. "Its the spell for the incantation for the orc home world." Khadgar states and Lothar who was out of his armor and looks up at his friend that was now turn into a monster, "He's opening the portal, we need to shut him up." he adds in, "So you and Trandya…" Khadgar started and Lothar shot him a look, "What?" he asks him, "You're seriously going to ask a questions like that at a time like this?" he questions him, Khadgar shrugs his shoulder, "Just curious." he states, Lothar rolls his eyes, shaking his head and looks back at Medivh.

~8~8~8~

Gul'dan and Durotan fought among them, throwing punches at each other and, Gul'dan grips his throat and lifts him up off the ground. Durotan then grips on of his back spikes and breaks one off. Making Gul'dan drop him, then Durotan charges at him again, but Gul'dan places his hand on his chest, draining his life force from him, making the chieftain fall to his kneel, Gul'dan stops for a moment and Durotan threw his head back, knocking Gul'dan in the face.

The warlock stumbles back and saw the gate was getting ready, "The incantation… I have no time for this! Blackhand!" Gul'dan shouts and looks at the warchief. He stood there, looking at his banner, then looks back at Gul'dan. "This is a Makra, respect our traditions." he tells him, throwing the staff down. "Keep fighting!" he orders him and everyone cheers. Gul'dan look at him then turns back at Durotan, marches to him, grips his arms and started to pull more of his life force. "Gul'dan cheats!" one orc shouts out.

Durotan looks at him and Gul'dan then threw a punch knocking him back, "You cheat, Gul'dan!" the orcs shouts at him, as Durotan just lays there, half dead and drain of life. "This is not our way!" other shouts, "Traitor!" other shouts out. Gul'dan took one last look at him and turns away. But Durotan forces himself back onto his hands and kneels, an armband slips from his arm as he was looking at Gul'dan. Then forces himself onto his feet. "Gul'dan!" he shouts out, it echos over the mountains, getting the warlock's attention. "You have no… honor." he tells him stepping to him. Gul'dan growls as his fist glowed green and charges at him. Durotan charges at him, but the warlock wraps him in a bear hug, trapping one of Durotan's arms and started draining all of his life force. Durotan struggled as hard as he could, everyone watch as Durotan was slowly dying, no one make a sound. And Gul'dan then threw Durotan at Oigrim's feet. Durotan pants at a fast rate, he looks up at Oigrim who was looking down at him and Durotan was dead.

Oigrim then looks around at the others, "You follow this… thing? Do you? You follow this demon?" he questions them, they look around at each other. "I will not! I follow a true orc!" he shouts at them, then looks down at his decease friend. "A chieftain." he mumbles. Blackhand looks at them all. Then a few orcs step forward, "May your bones rot demons!" one snaps at him as they walk pass, Gul'dan growls and drew the Fell out of them. "Anyone else?" he questions, no one step forward. "And you, warchief…" Gul'dan starts and fills him with Fell. "You will take the Fell and become stronger then any orc has ever been and when the Fell when the Fell has remade you, you will crush the small teeth." he tells him as Black was twisted into a monster.

"Now claim my new world." he orders and the orcs started to charge, some had no other choice but to follow.

~8~8~8~

King Llane, Garona and the rest of the army arrive and found a body of an orc hung up for all to see. "Frostwolves." Llane mumbles. "We are on our own now." Garona mumbles, then Barric looks over and saw a white wolf step out of the woods stumble out of the woods. "My king… look!" he calls out, Llane and Garona look over and saw Trandya on the back of the dire-white wolf, holding two axes in her hands, cut marks all over her body, green blood all smeared all over her mouth.

And more of the green blood smeared in her hair as well, she pants as the wolf trots up to him, "Trandya!" Llane calls out and rides up to her. She pants and looks up at him, "Are you alright?" he asks her, she nods at him. "Yes… I just… need a moment." she pants and he looks back at the warcamp. "I fear you won't have a moment." he tells her, she looks over and saw the orcs charging, she inhales and pulls herself off the horse, "Let them come, I will kill them all." she snarls, then Sliverfang snarls as well as he getting anxiety to sink his fangs into something. "Get to the prisoners, we free our people!" he orders his men and pulls out his sword. "Charge!" he orders them and they all let out their battle cry and charge, " _Death to the enemy!_ " Trandya shouts as she charges as well.

~8~8~8~

Lothar then turns Khadgar, "Any ideas?" he asks him, "Shadaha!" he shouts out, throwing spell. "Very impressive, now try shutting him up." Medivh said as the gollum the here hiding under came to live from the Fell magic. It then started to chant as well, "Well that went well." Lothar tells him and they pull further back. "It's moving, do something." he tells him.

Khadgar just shrugs his shoulders, making Lothar sighs. "Fine, I'll take care of this. You take care of Medivh." he tells him the headed for the gollum and Khadgar climbs up to the walkway as the gollum stood up. "Hey over here, Clay face!" Lothar shouts out, throwing something as it, but misses and the gollum looks down at him. He steps back as the gollum moves to him, slamming his fist into the pool of Fell magic, making it stronger. Lothar then jumps away as it slams it fist at the wall, making rumble stumble down.

It them started clam down and Lothar pulls himself back up and jumps onto the back of the gollum, then wraps a cord around his mouth.

~8~8~8~

The Alliance charges at the enemy and fires at them, Sliverfang growls at them, " _Lets show these traitors the wraith of the Frostwolves._ " she whispers to him, he snarls and bites down on an orc's arm, Trandya slices off one of the orc's head as Sliverfang threw the orc at another.

"Follow Trandya!" Llane orders and the men did so. Trandya looks over and saw an orc running up behind Llane, "Sliverfang!" she shouts, he turns and charges at Llane, he notices and saw Sliverfang jump over him and take down the orc, Trandya jumps off and threw her axe in Llane's direction, getting the other orc. He watches it fall and looks at her. He nods and she nods back at him.

Sliverfang then came back and she jumps back on him, "Lets go." she tells him and he charges. She then looks over at the gate and saw it was open. "Oh no… Lothar, Khadgar please hurry." she mumbles.

~8~8~8~

"Lumamar takar!" Khadgar shouts as he threw up a shield, when Medivh came at him. Then the gollum threw his hand at him, throwing the young mage down and he dispel his shield, Medivh looks over and saw more of the wall be smash through the wall and saw Lothar on the back. He then started up a spell.

Lothar then leans his weight back, pulling the head in his view and Medivh shot it off. Making the window get smash threw. Then the gollum's upper half of his head came loose, Lothar then lets go of the cord, but thank goodness that his boot were stuck in the clay. Stop his fall as the upper head falls down the tower. Stopping the chant. But then Medivh started the chant back up. But the gollum was still alive as it pulls itself from the window and walks backwards into a wall. Lothar then quickly works at his boots buckles and then jumps down in his bare feet as the gollum hits the wall. He then moves over to Khadgar who was unconscious, he kneels down and shook him, "Hey, Khad. Wake up!" he states and smacks him. Khadgar then jumps awake and looks up at Lothar. "You alright?" he asks him. Khadgar then looks over at the gollum, "Quick thinking, slicing it's head off like that." Khadgar congrats him, patting his chest. "Just how I plan it." Lothar states then pulls him to his feet. "What now?" he asks him. "The Guardian has to speak the incantation himself as long as he's doing that, we can get in close. Distract him." Khadgar orders him, walking over to the headless gollum, Lothar turns to him, "Then what?" he asks and Khadgar then looks at him, "Get Medivh into the Fount." he orders and turns back to the gollum, "It that all?" Lothar questions and pulls himself back up to the upper floor. Khadgar then moves in front of the gollum and started to draw spell symbols on the ground.

Lothar slowly walks over to Medivh, "Medivh, if there is some of you left in there old friend. Come back to us." he tells him. Medivh said nothing to him, then Lothar went to went to turn his shoulder, but Medivh grip his throat, lifting him up in the air and over the fount. Khadgar finish the spell and threw the rock at the gollum, getting his attention. Medivh continued the chanting, "Medivh." Lothar calls out to him, but then he stops in his chanting, grunting in pain, Lothar looks down, seeing that a golden white light was glowing, burning Medivh's hand and he tosses Lothar over the fount and he lands on the other side.

Lothar then pulls himself back up and saw the glowing under his clothing, he reaches in and pulls out Trandya's choker, he looks at it as it glowed, "Trandya…" he mumbles as if she was looking out for him. - _Don't give up…-_ a faint whisper in her voice passes his ear and then he pushes it into the inner pocket and looks at Medivh. Khadgar then starts up the spell, waiting for the last possible moment. "Come on, kill me." Lothar taunts him, Medivh just chants the spell. "I got nothing left to leave for now anyway. After all life is just a breeze to you." he starts, standing up. "But Llane he believe in you. Don't kill your king, don't kill you friend." he begs him, getting through for a moment, but it was gone. "Whatever you plan to to Khad, do it now." Lothar whispers as Medivh steps into the fount.

Then the demon reveals it's true form, chanting the incantation, stepping closer to Lothar. "Now. Now, now now! Khad!" he shouts and suddenly the gollum came falling from the ceiling from a transportation spell. It crushes Medivh, stopping his chanting and Khadgar was in the fount of Fell. Lothar quick moves over to him offering him a hand, but then was seeing the Fell trying to corrupt and consume him, he gasp for air, seeing what was happening. Khadgar then looks at Lothar who slowly started to back up, but he cast a shield around Lothar as he was fighting off the Fell. Then grips a hold of Medivh's forehead, "You're stronger than he is." Lothar tells him as Khadgar was pulling the Fell out of Medivh's body and soul. "From light comes Darkness. And for Darkness… light!" he chants and dispels the Fell from him as well as it let off a bit blast.

~8~8~8~

Trandya cuts down the orc and looks over at the grate seeing it was loosing power, "The gate is closing!" Barric shouts out, Llane looks over seeing it. "No…" Gul'dan mumbles. Trandya smiles. "They did it…" she mumbles, "No!" Gul'dan shouts, Trandya looks over seeing him push a cage over the edge.

She shot her hand out, it touches the cage, restoring the people and they were gone, back to Stormguard. She then dodges the axe and slams her axe into his neck, killing him, she then pulls it free and stood next to Silverfang.

~8~8~8~

He then falls it his hands and kneel coughing and panting, the shield as gone and Lothar walks over and kneels down in front of him, "Show me your eyes." he tells him, Khadgar raises his head, shows his brown eyes. He nods, letting him know he was still himself. Lothar sighs and heard his griffin call out, getting his attention. "I have to go." he tells him. Khadgar nods and Lothar looks over at his friend as was crush under the gollum.

He then makes Khadgar look at him, "I'm proud of you." he tells him, Khadgar huffs with a smile and hung his head in exhaustion, then Lothar took off, grabbing his sword, headed outside, then jumps over the edge, landing on his griffin and head for the great gate.


	10. No One Must Know

Khadgar pulls himself out of the dry out fount and lays down, then Medivh started to chant, but not the incantation for the orc home world, eyes glowed blue.

~8~8~8~

The gate glowed blue, "My lord through the portal, Stormwind!" a solider shouts out, "Thank you Guardian." he mumbles. "Barric!" he then shouts. "Men, forwards and they charge, Garona, Trandya, and Silverfang cut down their enemy. "Garona! Trandya!" he shouts out and they look at him, "Ride with me!" he orders. Garona jumps up behind him and Trandya jumps up onto Silverfang and they charge forward to the gate.

The soldiers set free the prisoners, then were at the gate and the two dismount and look at him, "Barric. Set the men into perimeter. Garona, Kara, Trandya. Take what men we can spear and free the prisoners, send them throw to Stormwind!" he orders and they take off. " _Come on Silverfang!_ " Trandya calls out and the wolf follows her. "Hold the line, shield in deal!" Barric shouts out orders, "We will hold as long as we can!" he tells the two, Trandya nods and they took off.

She then cuts the chain and lifts the door open, they all look at her, "All those who can run, run! Those who can't, get on the wolf's back!" she orders and they ran as a few were help onto Silverfang's back.

~8~8~8~

Khadgar crawls over and kneels down next to him. Medivh continues to chant as a tears falls down the corner of his eye.

~8~8~8~

The men fought off the orcs as the civilians ran for the gate, Silverfang stood at the gate and looks back at Trandya with a whimper. She walks up to him, " _Go, I will be alright._ " she tells him, then looks at the woman who was in front, "Tell them not to attack the wolf!" she orders her and the woman nods. " _Go Silverfang! I will see you in Stormwind!_ " she tells him, he nods and walks through the portal.

She then turns back, ready her bow, charges the arrow with her magic and fires it at the orcs. Trandya then trouts up next to Llane and continues to fire. She then saw Llane dismount and places a girl on his horse, "Take care of him." he tells her and the horse walks through the portal. Then Garona ran up to them, "You should leave!" she tells Llane, "We send many of our people as we can!" he tells her and looks back at the orcs.

~8~8~8~

Khadgar looks down at him as Medivh's eyes stop glowing, "It's the loneliness, that makes us weak. Khadgar." he calls out and the young mage leans in, "I'm sorry." he tells him and Khadgar shook his head, as he eyes began to tear up. Medivh looks at him.

"I wanted to save us all. I always did." he tells him and Khadgar shook his head at him, then the life in Medivh's eyes were gone as his skin was pale with no color. Khadgar then hung his hand and sat back, the Guardian was dead.

~8~8~8~

The civilians ran through the portal and then stop as it was loosing power, "We've lost the Guardian." Llane states and Trandya then turns and shot her hand out, holding the portal open then uses her other hand, "I can't hold it for much longer!" she shouts out. "Go!" Garona shouts and the civilians started to run again.

Trandya was then quickly becoming drain of power, then the last of the civilians made it through and Trandya stops ans lets go and the portal started to close, Llane then catches Trandya in his arms and helps her stand, "I did all I could." she tells him, Llane nods at her. "You did good, Trandya. The people are safe now." he tells her, she nods and pulls herself out of his arms, Llane then pulls off his helmet as the soldiers make a circle around them. They then look over seeing Blackhand heading towards them.

"Blackhand comes to claim the honor of killing you." Garona informs him and he turns to the both of them. "Garona, Trandya. No good will come from the three of us dying." he tells them and they knew what he was getting at, making the two shake their heads. "Look around you." he tells them and they did so, "We're surrounded. One of you killing me is the only hope we have for peace." he tells them and they shook their heads again. "You told lady Taria that killing her will bring you honor. Well killing me will make you a hero." he tells them and makes Garona pull out her dagger. "You both must survive, bring peace between orcs and humans." he orders them as Trandya tears up. "You must. Trandya, you mustn't tell anyone the truth of my death. Swear it." he tells them, making Trandya swear herself to secretly, "I… I swear… I swear it." she promises and he turns his back to him, letting go of Garona's trembling hand as he kill an orc.

"Garona, you have to be the one." Trandya starts and Garona looks at her. "I can no longer stay in the Horde, my clan is gone. But my knowledge of the Horde will help bring the Alliance closer to peace." she tells her, Garona whimpers as Trandya pushes Garona's hand holding the dagger to her chest, "No matter what happens you will always be my friend." she tells her, Garona then reaches into her chest-plate and pulls out her necklace with her mother's tusk on it. Tore it off and places it in Trandya's hand. "We are sisters, Trandya. Always." she tells her and Trandya clutches the tusk in her hand. "Always." she mumbles, then Garona turns to Llane, steps up to him, places her hand on his neck.

He closes his eyes, Trandya, hides the necklace in her chest wrap and then turns to an orc and fought him off, then Garona stabs him in the neck, Llane then falls to the ground. Dead, Trandya acted surprise, after stabbing an Orc in the neck. Blackhand then stops and looks down at Llane laying dead on the ground. Trandya then falls to the ground, pass out from the force as an orc walks over to Garona, turns her around and then they carries her over them, Garona looks at her hand, seeing her friend's blood soaking her hand. She holds in her cries, making sure no one sees them. The orcs cheered for her as she was places down before Gul'dan. "She has killed their chieftain, Gul'dan." one informs him, "The Horde embraces you… Orc." he tells her, offering his hand, she looks at it and slowly took it, making her stand on he feet.

She then turns to the orcs as they cheered for her, then both Llane and Trandya were pick off the ground but their collars then thrown over at the orcs that catches them. As they were tosses over the orcs. A screeching sound came and Lothar came in with a crash and made the orcs drop Llane and Trandya next to each other. Lothar jumps off and rolls onto his feet, stabs an orc in the foot, jams his hilt into his face. Then pulls his sword out and stabs around right through. His griffin then sinks his talons onto any orc that came near his master.

Lothar then looks over at the two and ran over to them, Lothar kneels down next to Trandya and brushes her hair out of her face, she then turns over and opens her eyes. Looking at him, he exhales. "You came…" she whispers, he nods. "I couldn't leave you behind." he tells her, she smiles at him propping herself up, then suddenly frowns and looks over at the king. He follows her gaze and looks at him as well. He then turns him over and saw Garona's dagger impaled in his neck. Trandya hung her head, "I failed you, Lothar." she tells him and he looks down at her. "Enough of that, can you stand?" he asks her, she looks at him and nods. "We're getting out of here." he tells her. Then moves over to Llane, pulling him over his shoulder and the two stood and headed for the griffin. Lothar then places Llane in the saddle, then pulls himself up as well. "Trandya!" he calls out, offering her his hand, she takes it and he pulls her up behind him.

The griffin then starts to take off, but an orc grabs a hold of the griffin's ankle, Trandya then turns back, seeing the orc pulling them back, making the griffin screech. Then then were thrown back onto the ground and black out.

~8~8~8~

Trandya glares at the orcs surrounding them, growling at them, Lothar's head laid against her lap as she stay with him. He then gasp awake, making her look back at him, "Lothar, are you alright?" she asks him, he grips her arms and nods. "I am." he answers her.

She sighs with relief, then helps him up. She then looks over and her glare went dark. Lothar follows her glare and saw Blackhand. Trandya then removes her boots, exposing her legs and feet. Blackhand then tosses a sword into the air and Trandya catches it, "Makra." he mumbles, pacing back and forth. Trandya growls and handed Llane's sword to Lothar and he takes it.

"What's Marka?" Lothar asks her, "Something very sacred to the orcs. When a chief challenges another and they fight… to the death." she answers him. They both watch him as he pace then stops, and then they smirks at him. He growls as Lothar charges, Lothar slides under him and his slices his lower region Lothar, Blackhand then groan loudly in pain he looks over his shoulder at Blackhand as he was on his kneels. Trandya snarls then charges as well, she then jumps at him, and bites into his neck, tearing at his flesh, he gasp and tries to pulls her off. But he falls onto his back and his hands went to his sides, dead. Trandya then pulls away from him with a peace of Blackhand's throat in her mouth. She then spits it out as her mouth was now covered in more green blood.

She pants and looks at Lothar, who approved of her actions, she smirks and then looks back at Blackhand, " _That was for Lothar's son and my clan._ " she snaps in orc tongue at Blackhand's corpse, then steps over him and Trandya then looks over at Garona who was smiling at them, "Kill them." Gul'dan orders. Trandya sighs and turns away, Lothar followed her as they slowly started to walks to the orcs. "Kill them!" Gul'dan shouts again, but the orcs turn to him, refusing to left a finger. He then charges forward, "Gul'dan! The Marka is sacred." Garona reminds him, making him stops. "The human and Trandya have won. Fairly." she tells him and he looks down at her, "Let your warriors honor their tradition." she orders him. "I will not be disobey." he tells her and moves pass her.

The orcs moved out of their way, placing their fist on their chests and bow their heads to them, "What are you waiting for? Do as I say! Traitors!" he orders, but they just look at him, refusing to break tradition that has been pass on for generations. "Get out of the way, I'll do it myself!" he snaps, pushing pass them, the Garona ran up to him, "Who will obey you, will you go to war with your own kind?" she questions him, making him to stop and look at her, "If you do this, you will loose the Horde and this war is only beginning." she tells him as the orcs stood next to her.

Then the griffin was release and Trandya walks over and picks Llane up in her arms and gently places him on the griffin. Lothar then mounts up and pulled Trandya up behind him and she wraps her arms around his waist, holding on. He then takes off and Trandya looks back at Garona as she was looking up at her, ' _Goodbye… sister._ ' Trandya mouths and presses her forehead into Lothar's back. He shot a quick look and look ahead. Garona then looks away and stood tall.

Oigrim kneels down next to Durotan's corpse, "For you son and daughter." he said, pulling a Durotan's tusks out. "So you spirit can teach you son and guild your daughter to become a strong leader." he tells him, then stood up and walks away.


	11. The Start of the War

Trandya and Lothar meet up with Khadgar and Lothar places the dagger on the desk, he then moves away. Khadgar looks at him, then down at the dagger as he took a hold of it, "It's Garona's dagger." he states, Trandya lays leans against the bed post, pulling her legs to her chest and wraps them tightly with her arms.

Lothar sat down as well, "I pulled that from Llane's neck." Lothar informs him. Khadgar then looks at him, "Well there has to be an explanation." he states, refusing to believe Garona would just kill Llane. "Yes. She made her choice." Lothar tells him. Khadgar shook his head, "I don't believe that." he states. Lothar shook his head, "Maybe you and I didn't know as well as we thought we did." he tells her, then Khadgar then looks at Trandya, "You were there, can you tell us what happen?" he asks her, Lothar looks at her as well, Trandya said nothing, didn't even look at them, she just pulls her legs in tighter and buries her face into her arms.

Lothar knew that she didn't want to talk, then places his hand on her leg, "You don't have to talk…" he starts, but she shook her head and lifts it from her arms. "No… it's just as you said. She made her choice and I made mine, there was nothing left for me in the Horde. I have lost my mother, father, my brother and my clan, and now I'm all alone." she tells them, then added in a sad smile and leans back and stares at the wall, Lothar nods his head and pulls out the choker.

"You may have left the Horde…" he starts, making her look at him. "But I know that you are and always will be Frostwolf." he tells her, fastening the choker around her neck. She smiles at him, then lowers her legs down, wrapping her arms around his neck, laying her head against his shoulder. "And you have me and Khadgar, you're not alone." he whispers to her and Khadgar joins in the hug as well, making Trandya laugh.

~8~8~8~

Then everyone was gathered at the funeral, "There is no greater blessing the city can have then a king who would sacrifice himself for his people." Taria tells everyone, Trandya stood next to Khadgar and Silverfang was next to her as the honor the fallen king. Lothar looks over at then and they hung their heads.

"But such a sacrifice must be earn. We must deserve it, if we only show our unity to mourn a good man's death." she went on, "Did you have to bring the wolf?" Khadgar whispers to her, she then steps on his foot, making him hold in a groan. "Show some respect and stay silent." she whispers back. "Was king Llane wrong to believe in you?" she asks of them. "What about the girl with the wolf?" one shouts out and everyone looks at Trandya, "Whats to stop her from betraying us?" another asks, and everyone agreed. Khadgar went to defend her, but she place her hand on his chest, stopping him and she steps forward, next to Taria. "May I?" she asks her, Taria smiles and nods her head.

Trandya then looks at the people, "It is no lie, nor will be kept hidden from you." she shouts out to the people. "Yes I was once of the Horde. I came to your world to escape my dying homeworld. But as I stayed here, my family and clan was rip away from me as the good man that was your king was rip away from you." she calls out to them, Lothar felt his heart swell for her. "But he believe in me even though he barley knew me, and that made believe in him as well. And I here swear, never again will the Horde take rip away something precious of yours! For they will fall before me!" she shouts out and the people cheered for her. Then started to chant Lothar's name. Trandya then turns around, talking the king's sword, then walks over to Lothar.

He looks at her as she offer it to him, "They need you… now more then ever." she tells him, he then takes the sword as Khadgar and Silverfang step over to the children. Lothar pulled Trandya along with him as they stood next to Taria, he then smiles at his sister and then looks at Trandya, she smiles at him, then grips the handle on top of his hand and they both thrust the sword into the air, "For Azoroth! For Azoroth and the Alliance!" they both shout out and the people shouted it as well. Lothar lowers the sword and turns to Trandya and looks at him as well. He then wraps arm around her waist and press his lips to hers in a kiss. Taria giggles, pressing her fingers to her lips, Khadgar chuckles, the children gag at them, Silverfang groans, covering his eyes, but the people cheered for them, he then pulls back and looks at her. "I love you, Trandya." he whispers to her, making her smile "And I love you, Anduin Lothar." she whispers back, he chuckles and presses his lips back to hers and she welcomes it.

~8~8~8~

The basket with Thrall continuously drifted down the river, pass the mountains, and the current. - _You will travel far, my little Gur'kal. My world maybe lost, but this is your world now. Take what you need from it, make a home for the orcs and let no one stand in your way._ \- the basket came to a stop as it reaches sallow waters and sat close to the bank.

"My lord! You should see this!" a servant calls out, walking up to the basket, keeping it him Thrall out of the river. - _You are the son of Durotan and Draka, an unbroken like of chieftains. You have an older sister that will watch you from afar and our people need a leader now… more then ever._ \- Thrall looks at the man and growls at him.

~.~.~.~.

Reviews, Reviews! Give me Reviews! I need to know what you think!

I'm going Cra-Cra! oh and I'm going camping for two weeks, no wifi no writing to move into my new place with mum. I hope I'll survive


End file.
